


All Mine, Kitten

by DestielSnot



Series: Frerard ABO's [5]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And It's Cute So Fight Me, Bottom Frank Iero, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank Basically Acts Like A Kitten, I'm Probably Missing A Few Tags, It probably sucks, Let Me Know If I Am, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mates, Omega Frank Iero, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Read The Notes Please And Thanks, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sort Of, Sub Frank Iero, Teasing, Top Gerard Way, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Why go shopping when you can be fucking instead?





	All Mine, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Possessive Gerard because yes. There's not enough fem!Frank so here's some of that as well because Frank in a skirt is my kink leave me alone. This is just shameless smut and I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. Whoops. Barely edited, I went over it a bit but I'm human and constantly make mistakes so expect them.
> 
> If you want to roleplay bandoms, please message me on instagram at destielsnot! If you don't have insta just let me know and we can work something out. I have discord and kik too which I don't mind using. Like literally I wanna roleplay more ABO with people so MESSAGE ME. That is a command.

Frank bit his lip as his eyes skimmed over the items in his closet. Him and Gerard were going out for the day, shopping around the local mall and then probably getting lunch afterwards. He was excited to say the least, he loved getting new things - specifically clothes, and just hanging out with his mate in general too.

They hadn't been able to in a while because of Gerard's job, and while Frank understood he needed to work in order for them to have money to live nicely, it still sucked. He loved his alpha, everything about him made him happy. And okay, maybe Frank was a little clingy, but he felt safe with Gerard around. His scent was earthy and sweet and just really soothing and warm. It honestly sucked that he rarely got to see him during most days of the week.

Frank grinned once a skirt caught his eye. It was a checkered black and white body-con skirt that came about mid-thigh. He quickly grabbed it from it's hanger, already knowing what shirt he was going to pair with it. He placed his clothing on the bed, walking over to his dresser and picking out a pair of black lace panties to go along with it all as well as some black knee highs. Everything needed to match, that included underwear.

Frank slipped on the panties and socks before pulling on the short skirt and crop top he had picked out, going over to the full-body mirror they had in their room to assess his outfit and fix up his tangled dark brown hair. He smiled at his reflection, combing his fingers through the curly strands.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caught Frank a little off guard but he quickly relaxed when he remembered Gerard had been in there showering. He continued to run his fingers through his hair in a way to tame the curls though that proved to be futile because they just fell back into place.

"You're not going out dressed like that." Gerard stated lowly, causing Frank to quickly turn around and face him. He was clad in just a white towel that hung loosely around his hips, water droplets fell from his dyed red hair and dripped down his torso and navel.

"Why not? I like this outfit." Frank asked with a pout, his eyes not so discretely taking in Gerard's body. He'd never get over how hot his alpha was, that's for sure. He was pale and tall and lean and just mouth-watering.

Frank watched as Gerard walked up to him, staying firmly in place when his alpha's hands came to rest on his hips tightly and just down right possessive.

"Don't want anyone else seeing you like this," Gerard started, one of his hands sliding down and slapping Frank's ass hard. "You're all mine."

Frank's knees almost buckled at the way Gerard said 'mine', his voice so low that it practically sounded like a growl. The omega had to hold back the whine that wanted to so badly leave his throat, the spot that Gerard had hit tingling oh so wonderfully.

"Gee." Frank muttered under his breath, one of his hands coming up to rest on Gerard's bare chest. He could feel the heat of his skin under his fingertips, the beat of his heart and the droplets of water against his palm. He glanced up beneath his eyelashes, purposely fluttering them.

Screw going out shopping, he much rather spend the day in bed with his alpha fucking. And maybe sleeping afterwards. Then fucking again. Just the idea of that had him leaking the tiniest bit of slick already, probably ruining his panties but he could always buy more so he didn't really care.

Gerard smirked, the hand he had on Frank's ass slowly starting to knead the plump flesh through the lace. The omega let out a gasp, his body automatically pushing into the touch and flushing up. Frank's other hand came to rest curled up on his alpha's chest as he started purring quietly, his fingers digging into his palms.

"My little kitten." Gerard whispered fondly, his hand slipping under Frank's panties. The heat of it made Frank moan quietly, eyes hooded as he looked up at his alpha and continued to purr.

Gerard dipped his head down, connecting his lips with Frank's and licking into his mouth, causing the omega to keen lowly. The kiss lasted for a few long moments, teeth clashing and nipping at bottom lips every so often as they panted into each other's warm mouths.

Gerard pulled away, lips trailing small kisses down his mate's jaw and neck, biting occasionally and leaving dark red marks across the slightly pale skin. Frank's panties were practically soaked with slick at this point, the room filling with the heady and sweet scent of it.

Frank could hear Gerard taking in big breaths, the smell of both of their arousal prominent enough to break through the scent of sweet slick which made the omega twitch.

"Ah," Frank moaned out when he felt two of Gerard's fingers prod at his slickened entrance, pushing back against them eagerly.

"Please, please.." Frank begged wantonly when Gerard's fingers continued to tease at his hole, not actually entering like he so desperately wanted.

"What do you want kitten?" Gerard asked into Frank's neck before nipping down against his skin, his voice was muffled but Frank could still hear the teasing tone in it.

"You." Frank mumbled, tilting his head so his alpha had more access to his neck.

"You're gonna have to be more specific baby." Gerard whispered, licking at Frank's omega gland and taking in the pheromones he released.

Frank huffed at that, lips forming a pout as he panted quietly.

" - your fingers in me." He whined, letting out a satisfied moan when Gerard's fingers finally breached his entrance.

The alpha pushed his two fingers in deep, prodding at his mate's tight walls for a few seconds before pulling them out and thrusting them back in.

"Fuck," Frank panted out, voice airy as he bucked back against the digits inside of him. His hands uncurled, nails biting down against Gerard's chest as he fucked himself on his alpha's long fingers.

"More - ah, more Gee." Frank uttered, his stomach clenching as he released more slick, the liquid sliding down his thighs and catching on Gerard's fingers.

Frank's breath caught in his throat when the pads of Gerard's fingers rubbed against his prostate, the action sending shock waves of pleasure up his spine and making his cock twitch in his completely soaked panties.

Gerard added a third finger, the feeling of being stretched causing Frank to gasp and moan out loudly, his head falling forward to rest on his mate's shoulder. He continued to rock back against his alpha's fingers, hips rolling so that they grazed against his prostate again. His thighs were starting to tremble and he probably would've fallen if it weren't for the hand Gerard had on his hip to keep him steady.

"Want - need your cock alpha." Frank panted, licking and mouthing at Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard growled, his chest rumbling with the sound which made Frank leak all the more. The alpha slipped his fingers out which made Frank whimper desperately, body aching with the need to be filled again.

"Up." Gerard stated after placing both hands on his omega's ass, Frank automatically understanding and jumping up, wrapping his legs around his mate's waist - and when did he lose the towel? Frank wasn't sure but he was glad that it was out of the way. If only his own clothes would just disappear.

Gerard kept Frank hoisted up, one hand sliding to grip his thigh roughly as he carried him over to their bed. He practically threw him down on it, crawling over top of him and connecting his lip's with his mate's for a hungry but chaste kiss.

He pulled away after a moment, eyes dark and heavy as they dragged over Frank's form. His face was flushed with red-bitten and swollen lips, dark hair sprawled out over the covers. His crop top had ridden up, his stomach and most of his chest on show, heaving up and down as he breathed.

Gerard's hands slid up Frank's thighs, going under his checkered skirt to grip his damp panties and pulling them down past his knees and off of him. The lace rubbing against his skin on the way down felt so fucking good, Frank couldn't help but moan and rub his thighs in search of more friction afterwards.

"God look at you." Gerard groaned while pushing Frank's skirt up, the material bunching up at his hips. The omega's flushed body was on perfect display, his little cock heavy and leaking precum against his taught stomach and skirt.

"So fucking perfect kitten." Gerard praised, fingers trailing up his omega's inner thigh and getting coated in slick. Frank practically keened needily, legs spreading for his alpha.

Gerard's other hand reached up to Frank's chest, ghosting over one of his pink pert nipples for a short moment before he rubbed his thumb over it. The omega pushed up into his alpha's hand, quiet ah's leaving his lips with every jolt of pleasure that coursed through him.

"A-alpha," Frank whimpered, lips parted as he took in big breaths. "Need you, Gee. Need - please." Frank spread his legs wider, hands coming up to grab at Gerard's shoulders. He nudged at his alpha's side with his foot, whining low in his throat.

"What do you need baby?" Gerard asked and fuck - sometimes Frank hated his alpha's love of teasing him.

"Your cock alpha, please." Frank's body was practically aching at this point, the need to be filled by his mate's cock was so strong and the heat of Gerard's hands was not helping at all.

"Such good manners kitten." Gerard cooed, his hands moving to push Frank's legs up to his chest, leaving his slickened hole on perfect display. The omega's breathing sped up in anticipation, his entrance puckering around nothing as he watched Gerard line his cock up with it.

Frank's eye's fluttered shut as the tip of Gerard's cock prodded at his hole, pushing past the tight rings in one fluid motion, leaving the omega basically breathless. Gerard didn't give time for Frank to adjust, instead he quickly pulled out and thrusted back in, setting up a rough and deep rhythm that had the omega's body trembling.

Gerard's hand reached up and gripped at the bed frame, allowing him to keep in place as he pounded into Frank. His head dipped down, breath fanning over his mate's neck as he rolled his hips.

"God - fuck!" Frank's head shot back when Gerard's cock rammed against his prostate, sweat starting to form along his hairline and at the back of his neck because of the heat that seemed to surround him.

Frank's stomach was tense, slick continuously leaking out of him and getting all over the sheets as well as Gerard's hips and thighs. Moans were constantly slipping out of him, filling the room along with his alpha's grunts and pants. His mind was almost in a haze, his senses in fucking overload with everything that was Gerard.

Gerard continued fucking Frank at a quick pace, his knot swelling up gradually and catching on his mate's rim with every pull back and roll of his hips. He tilted his head, nipping at Frank's neck hard enough to draw blood. He lapped at the mark, his saliva working as a salve to close the small wound up.

"Gonna fill you up kitten." The alpha murmured into his mate's ear, tongue darting out to lick at the lobe before biting down.

"Please - please." Frank sobbed out, small little tears fleeting from his eyes as heavy jolts of pleasure wracked through him in waves. His little cock twitched against his stomach, precum pooling atop of his skin. His fingers dug into Gerard's shoulders, slipping down to his back, nails leaving a trail of red behind.

Gerard's thrusts were becoming more shallow, his knot stretching Frank open wonderfully with every slide. His back was tense, thighs taught as he gave it his all. The omega's body was trembling, his toes curling in his knee high socks that oddly made things all the more hot.

Frank was so fucking close, he could literally feel the heat in his stomach uncoiling and shooting down his spine. His eyes squeezed shut, mouth open in a silent scream as he finally came, the sticky liquid coming out in ropes against his stomach and even landing on his chest. His whole body clenched, ass tightening around Gerard's cock and milking him out of his orgasm.

Gerard rode out his high the best he could, his knot locking him in place so all he could really do was roll his hips. Frank was twitching 'cause of the over-stimulation, the feeling of his mate's hot cum filling him up to the brim made him moan nonetheless.

Gerard's hand dropped from the bed frame as he caught his breath above his mate, his arms wrapping around him so he could carefully shift the both of them onto their sides. The sheets were completely soiled along with the clothing Frank was still in, but the both of them couldn't give a fuck at all.

Frank opened his eyes slowly so he could look up at his alpha, his hands curling and uncurling against his chest lazily, mimicking a cat kneading.

"Love you alpha." He mumbled quietly. He always got sappy and drowsy after a good fucking, which was basically every time with Gerard.

"Love you too kitten." Gerard replied, his hand scratching at the back of Frank's nape gently, causing the omega to start to purr quietly under his breath. The sound was rather soothing, enough so to the point where it made Gerard all the more drowsy.

Frank smiled up at his alpha, his eyes closing and mouth puckering in a silent plea for a kiss. Gerard chuckled at Frank's adorable antics, quickly leaning down to give him a chaste but loving kiss.

"I'm assuming you wanna spend all day in bed." Gerard queried afterwards even though he already knew the answer.

"Mhm. Please?"

"Whatever you want kitten."


End file.
